It is known that 6-alkoxytetralones are useful as chemical intermediates, especially as pharmaceutical intermediates, and that they can be prepared in various ways. As taught by Stork, Journal of the American Chemical Society, Vol. 69, pp. 576-579 (1947), Thomas et al., Journal of the American Chemical Society, Vol. 70, pp. 331-334 (1948), and Bhatt et al., Tetrahedron Letters, Vol. 22, pp. 2605-2608 (1981), the 6-alkoxytetralones can be prepared by the oxidation of 6-alkoxytetralins, but these known oxidation techniques have not proved to be commercially attractive.